We Made It
by chocolate-colombo
Summary: Logan recalls his struggle with leukemia. For FootballandBTR


**This is for FootballandBTR. That was sad news but hopefully this will lift up his spirits. We rushers gotta stick together, you know. **

**Sorry if it's kinda lame and has a lack of substance. But the message's important, okay?**

* * *

><p><em>Together we made it <em>  
><em>We made it even though we had our backs up against the wall<em>

"For those of you just now tuning in," the blond news reporter Shelby Anderson began. "We're here with superstar boy band Big Time Rush!" The boys waved to the camera. "Now," she continued. "We've talked about the boys' music, fans, and the biggest changes in their lives after starting Big Time Rush...But now, I think we all wanna hear about one more thing." She looked straight at Logan. "Logan...two years ago, you had life changing news. Tell us what that was."

Logan knew this question was coming. It was bound to happen. He tensed up a bit, which Kendall noticed. "You don't have to talk about it, buddy," Kendall said quietly while putting his hand on Logan's shoulder.

Logan shook his head. "No. I-I gotta say it." He took a deep breath. "Two years ago I was diagnosed with leukemia. Then and there I thought my life was over. I thought Big Time Rush would never continue. I thought I'd die before fulfilling my dreams or...or even finding love. It was seriously one of the hardest times of my life." He looked at his three best friends. "I began thinking that I was only weighing my friends down. So...for a while, I was really bitter about...everything. I would sit and wonder what I did wrong to receive such a bad punishment...Little did I know that I was kinda hurting my friends in the process."

"Oh?" Shelby responded. She looked at Carlos. "How did you feel about all of this?"

Carlos eyes got wide. "I cried for three days straight..." he confessed. "Logan kept saying how he was gonna die...and I couldn't stand the thought of him being...gone..." he trailed off.

"Seeing him in the hospital..." James cut in. "It broke...all of us. He suffered through chemo...and the doctors said there still wasn't any chance." James felt his eyes watering up. "It wasn't easy."

Shelby nodded in sympathy. "I can tell. But you boys have been so strong about it."

Kendall smiled. "When we're together, we tend to be stronger."

_See ah I survived the worst but my life is glorious_  
><em>Betta know that i leaped every hurdle and i'm so victorious<em>  
><em>Take a look, I'm a symbol of greatness now call me Morpheus<em>  
><em>As force securing the win and I believe I'm so notorious<em>  
><em>You know that I've been buying my bread even though we rapping now (yes)<em>  
><em>We use to live on the strip and you see a man higher level tramping now<em>  
><em>Superceded everyone of my middle struggles and<em>  
><em>Failure never ever has been an option<em>  
><em>A man paper long like we was on the trap and we bout ta take the hood shoppin'<em>  
><em>Get it!<em>

"But Logan," Shelby said with a big smile. "Obviously, you're here now. All your hair has grown back. You've gained back most of the weight you had lost."

Logan smiled and nodded. "And that I'm thankful for," he responded. "I couldn't let this cancer tie me down. Kendall gave several of his signature speeches that totally lifted all of us up."

"Several times," Kendall said. "We thought we lost him. We were always thinking today was the day. Today was the day. He'd been sent to the hospital more times than anyone of us could count. for a second, we thought he had given up." Kendall's voice had changed at the last part of his sentence. It was laced with sadness.

_Together we made it (you see we did it)_  
><em>We made it even though we had our backs up against the wall (c'mon)<em>  
><em>Forever we waited (haha!)<em>  
><em>And they told us we were never going to get it<em>  
><em>but we took it on the road (to the riches)<em>  
><em>on the road (to the ghetto)<em>  
><em>on the roooooad (in the projects to this bangin' instrumental)<em>  
><em>on the road (ride with me) *yeah, yeah*<em>  
><em>on the road (you come and get it) <em>  
><em>on the roooooooad yeah, yeah, yeah, yo!<em>

"Six months ago," Carlos said. "Logan's doctor said he had a week left. That there was nothing anyone could do. He was gonna die," tears fell from Carlos' eyes. "We did everything we could to make sure that was the best week he had ever had."

"Then something amazing happened," James said with a smile. "A week passed...and Logan was okay. So we waited another week. We took him to the hospital...and the doctors said the cancer was gone. Just like that. We had to take the test four times to make sure they weren't screwing us."

_When it all got started we was steadily just getting rejected_  
><em>And it seemed like nothing we could do would ever get us respected<em>  
><em>At best we were stressed and the worst they probably said we're pathetic<em>  
><em>Had all the pieces to that puzzle just no way to connect it<em>  
><em>And I was fighting through every rhyme tightening up every line<em>  
><em>Never resting the question if I was out of my mind<em>  
><em>And it finally came time to do it or let it die<em>  
><em>So put the chips on the table and told 'em to let it ride<em>  
><em>Sing it!<em>

"It was really too good to be true," Kendall said.

"So what helped you, Logan?" Shelby asked. "Why do you think you were able to survive this scare?"

Logan smiled while looking at his three best friends. "Honestly? It was these guys right here." He chuckled. "I was always thought they'd be the death of me. I swear I got high blood pressure just being around them. Ironic isn't it?"

"Logan's always saving us from doing something stupid," Carlos said.

"But in the end," Logan said. "They saved me."

Shelby smiled. "sadly, that's all the time we have today. That was big Time Rush with their amazing story. And we'll see them soon on their next tour! You boys have been an inspiration to everyone out there. So boys, continue that."

_Together we made it (you see we did it)_  
><em>We made it even though we had our backs up against the wall (c'mon)<em>  
><em>Forever we waited (haha!)<em>  
><em>And they told us we were never going to get it<em>  
><em>but we took it on the road (to the riches)<em>  
><em>on the road (to the ghetto)<em>  
><em>on the roooooad (in the projects to this bangin instrumental)<em>  
><em>on the road (ride with me)<em>  
><em>on the road (you come and get it)<em>  
><em>on the roooooooad<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, here is was.<strong>

**We gotta show our support!**


End file.
